When an angel lands on Zi
by HarmonyCloud
Summary: When a goddess lands on Zi and gets caught up with the troubles of the Republic? With Raven causing havoc to the Republicans her mission is to go out alone and defeat him but what happens is quite the opposite of what was to her plans. Please R&R.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original Zoids characters. But Harmony is my original character. Cere Cere and Helios are based on characters from Sailor Moon.  
  
~HEY HEY! This is my second (third if u don't count that my first one had a sequel and you don't count the sequel as the same story)! If you like the story please review I love Reviews! ^.^ And if you get a chance take a look at my other stories!  
  
Prologue:  
  
He stroked her hair gently, "I have to do this."  
"Let me help you! You know you'll die!"  
"This is my job." He puts a gem in her hands and kisses her. "I love you." Other priests surround her and grab her as he walked away to his death bed as she screamed and cried.  
..After he died she couldn't stay there..she had to leave..far; far away..and then she found Zi.  
  
Chapter 1: A women of battle:  
  
"The reign of Prozen must end!" continues Rob in his speech that had everyone who meant anything there. "We must first take down Raven to accomplish that. Many Zoids pilots have died trying to accomplish this task. Finally no more blood shall be shed! We have found a pilot with enough skill to stop Ravens reign of death!" Everyone began to look around for this pilot in the room. "Bring her in."  
  
In walks a girl no taller than 5 feet. She had long purple hair in a single French braid. She wore a short dress and high heels that tie up into the shape of a star in the middle.  
  
"Hi!" The girl said smiling. Behind her followed a tall organoid that looked like Shadow but it was purple with a yellow star in the middle. "My name is Harmony, this is my organoid Star." Everyone looks around at one another like 'the must be a joke!' "I am the pilot sent here to destroy Raven."  
  
Karl stands up and slams his hand on the table. "Major Rob Hermann this must be a mistake!"  
  
"This is no mistake Colonel Karl I promise this is no mistake!"  
  
"Maybe we should test her skills." Suggests Karl.  
  
"Very well, Van you'll challenge her." Rob orders.  
  
"Sure thing." He gets up "Now good?"  
  
"Good for me." She replies.  
  
"Very good, we have no time to waste." Robs says. "We'll be watching your battle from here." They walk out.  
  
"So what Zoid does she use anyway?" Captain O'Connell asks.  
  
"You'll see." Rob replies.  
  
Out comes Vans blade liger following it was a purple liger. The body shape was like that of Liger Zero. It had 10 blades. One on each leg, Two on its back, two on its tail and two on the head, one of each side. It was really fast and it too had a star on its forehead.  
  
Two seconds later her liger has caught up to the blade liger and its right hind leg was chopped off.  
  
"Now do you question her battle skills?"  
  
Everyone was too shocked to answer. 


	2. Chapter two: Long desert journey

Disclaimer: As usual I do not own Zoids or the characters. I own my original character Harmony. Helios and Cere Cere are based on characters from Sailor Moon.  
  
Chapter 2: Long desert journey:  
  
"Are you sure you're ready?" Rob asks.  
  
"Yes." replied Harmony wearing her battle outfit.  
  
"Yeah you're leaving us pretty fast, you sure you got everything planned out?" Van commented.  
  
"Yup." She replies cheerful as ever.  
  
"Saalute!" Commands Rob. The entire Guardian Force and Army salute her and she does back. She goes into her Zoid and runs off.  
  
"Let's go watch her kick Ravens ass." Van said.  
  
"We can't" Rob replies.  
  
"What why not what if something happens to her?" Van shouts.  
  
"This is the way she wanted it."  
  
**BACK TO HARMONY**  
  
She was walking her Zoid down the desert with Star following her. 3 nights pass until she found Raven.  
  
"I have been searching for you." Her picture pops up on his screen.  
  
"Aw, I'm flattered."  
  
"And that you should be!"  
  
"What do you want with me?" Raven replies.  
  
"Hm! I was sent here to destroy you."  
  
"Like that's going to happen! Come on Shadow!" Shadow enters his Zoid. Star looks up waiting for Harmony's order.  
  
"I won't be needing you star, this spoiled child shouldn't take long to defeat."  
  
"Shut up and fight!"  
  
She runs at him as fast as her Zoid goes. He was charging the charged particle beam. As he shoots she evades right next to him and lets out a blade on her Zoids tail as she turns around to get away from his counter attack she chops off his Zoids left arm. He extends his Zoids right arm and grabs her Zoid and starts electrocuting her.  
  
"Grr." She makes her zoid bite onto the wire on its arm, she pulls it off and runs at him and extends the two blades on the side of its head to the front and attacks. He puts up a shield and she runs right at it. Her Zoid was getting electrocuted, and the blades were giving out, ".come on liger!" She pushed the blades further you can see there was an immense amount of energy coming out. He pushed her Zoid and it falls and flips. Her Zoid struggles but gets up.  
  
"We wouldn't want that pretty face of yours to get scratched up." Raven says to her as a monitor pops up.  
  
"Believe me, it looks much better scratched up." She says flirtatiously.  
  
"Well we'll just have to see about that."  
  
They continue to battle until Shadow warns Raven he needs to come out or get whipped out. Raven stops and Harmony backs off a bit.  
  
Shadow goes out before over doing it.  
  
"Aw! And I haven't even been scratched up yet!" Harmony opens her Zoids canopy and stands up to let the desert breeze run through her hair. She looks down as Raven opens his and walks out. She jumps out and walks up to Shadow with Star following close by behind. She touches Shadow's face. "Be careful, you may lose him one day, he may burn out." Harmony Says with sad eyes.  
  
"Don't worry I'd never let that happen to Shadow." Shadow growls happily at Raven. Harmony walks and sits down on a rock. She takes off her pack. Harmony looks up. Walking toward them was a pink blade liger.  
  
"Oh no, please no, not now." Mutters Harmony.  
  
The blade liger comes close to them and stops. The canopy opens to show a girl who looked almost identical to Harmony but had pink hair, pink eyes, and a sluttish pink dress. "HAAAARRRRRMMMOOONYY!" She shouts in a high pitch voice and jumps down. Raven cringes.  
  
"CereCere, always a pleasure." Harmony barely lets out as she looks away.  
  
"Come on now Harms have a little courtesy and respect for your sister."  
  
"You-you- you're sisters?" Raven says confused. CereCere sits down close to Raven and puts her arms around him.  
  
"Yes but I am the one who got the better of the looks."  
  
"Hm, all the looks, but no brains."  
  
"Shut up! You're the fool! You have a perfectly good man here!" She starts to kiss Ravens cheek. Harmony punches CereCere until she falls to the floor.  
  
"You're sooooo mean!"  
  
"That man is my enemy you fool! I was hired to kill him!" Harmony yells.  
  
"Aw man that's no fun! Fine I'll go! But not before I get my prize!" She walks up to Raven and kisses him passionately. Harmony goes up to her sister and grabs her by the hair. "ITAI!" (ow in Japanese)  
  
"Get off him! He's not a damn steak! And unless that's the kiss of death you're not helping!"  
  
"If you want him for yourself just say so!" She sticks her tongue out at her sister, and leaves. Harmony sits down on the rock and sighs thinking 'one track mind.' And she says out loud "Thick headed sister."  
  
"Are there more of them?" Raven asks.  
  
"There are 5 of them."  
  
"All twins!"  
  
"Yeah.." There was silence.  
  
She throws some instant Ramen at him. Then she starts a fire and puts water out to boil. She looks up as it starts to get dark. She just looks depressed.  
  
"What's with the face?"  
  
"..It's nothing."  
  
"Hm."  
  
"Here." She pours water into his instant Ramen. "Careful.it's hot."  
  
"Thank you mom, I couldn't have known that without you telling me, since I haven't yet reached the age of six."  
  
"Hm." She gets up. "I'll be back." She starts to walk away until you can't see her any more.  
  
An hour later you can look out in the distance. You can see her walking back with a cut on her face and a hurt arm with a torn sleeve. She sits back down on the rock.  
  
"Hm. What's the matter? Got into another fight where you got your ass kicked?"  
  
She looks down. "No, much like our match, I won."  
  
"So what did you stop the match for? To take a leak?" He comments back at her.  
  
"I did it for your sake. Star bring me some bandages." Harmony asks to her organoid.  
  
"You can't even get your own bandages." Add Raven.  
  
"Hm!" Star brings them to her, and she is really hurt. "Itai!" She starts to bandage her arm which is really hard on your own. More blood is coming out than was before.  
  
Raven walks up to her. "You're doing it too hard."  
  
She tries to loosen it while she has one half of the bandage in her mouth and the other in her other hand pulling.  
  
"Hm. I am surprised your natural hair color isn't blond let me do it." And he ties it up for her.  
  
She cringes. "Oww.It stings!" She shuts her eyes.  
  
"Hm, you can't even handle a paper cut probably." She pouts and his comment angrily. "What are we 5? Making faces?"  
  
"You're so mean for someone who's being so nice."  
  
"Hm."  
  
He finishes and she lays back on the rock and he lies next to her. They begin to look at the starry sky.  
  
She takes her bag and takes out covers. She throws a cover at his head. "Here."  
  
"Too bad you can't aim this well in your Zoid." He responds. She ignores that and lies down on her bag and covers herself. Raven leans on the rock near her and puts some cover over himself. She starts to shiver.  
  
"What's with the shivering?"  
  
"I am a bit cold."  
  
"Come here before I change my mind." She looks up at him confused as to what he is going to do. But she doesn't question. She gets up and movers her bag over and takes her cover with her and leans on the rock and covers herself next to him. She continues to shiver and she closes her eyes when she does. He takes his arm and puts it around her waist and pulls her closer to him. She blushes and lays her head on him.  
  
"Better?"  
  
"Much." 


	3. Heading Home Heading for trouble

Diclaimer: I don't own Zoids even if I wish I did. But I do own Harmony my original character. CereCere and Helios are both characters based from Sailor Moon.  
  
Chapter 3: Heading Home Heading for trouble:  
  
It was morning. Harmony and Raven are woken when Raven's monitor in his Zoid was beeping. He had a message. He left Harmony's side to answer. It was Prozen.  
  
"Raven, we need you to report back to base."  
  
"Hm. Fine." He shuts off the monitor. "Harmony!" She begins packing already, and gets into her zoid.  
  
She follows him to the Imperial base as she gets full access she looks around in awe.  
  
They take her to a hanger and they get out. She looks around.  
  
"It's safe. They won't steal your Zoid." She nods as Star follows Raven and Shadow to Prozen's chamber.  
  
"You!" Harmony storms in and shouts before Raven can ever attempt to stop her. "It's your entire fault Zi is like this isn't it! You damn fool! Look at you! You look like a damn albino cross dresser!"  
  
"Who is this ill-mannered bitch? Who let her in, I want her locked away!" Guards surrounded her and Star.  
  
"Star get out of here I'll need you to get me out." Star attacks one of the guards and gets out while others point guns at Harmony.  
  
She signs "I'd show you unbeatable power but I'm in no mood." She lifts up her hands and goes quietly. She keeps a straight face while walking by Raven as they lock her in a cell. She curls up by the corner. "I'm going to have to get out sooner or later." She picks up her necklace. It looked like a dream catcher with a star. In the center there was a purple gem and in the center of that gem laid another golden gem. She looked at it. She thinks 'this is was a job for a simpleton I will not mess this up!'  
  
-Well that's the end of the third chapter! I hope you are all enjoying the story. If you want some more information on my character I will have more info in the next chapter! 


	4. True forms revealed, a real descendant f...

Authors note: Okay I am going to give you reader's background on Harmony so that this will make more sense to everyone. Harmony had a kind of tough life. Her mom (the Queen of asteroids since her other 4 sisters are asteroid senshi in sailor moon) beat her up and her father committed suicide. She tried to run away, the first time failed but at age 16 her and her five other sisters successfully ran away. They had to split up. Harmony was sent to Elysion where she met Helios. Helios gave her work as a cook and she was a very good cook since when her father died he left her cook books which were the most education she got. Helios kept a close eye on her and one day discovered she was like his other half, another God of the sky. She was the Star Goddess. It was he who reviled this to her, he who gave her a life, and he who she fell in love with. Helios had two very important jobs, to raise the sun, and to protect Elysion and its golden crystal. He now had another task to train Harmony. He taught her, her main job, to light the stars. In order for her to light the stars she must have her staff released and through movements such as dancing it takes away from the pain of giving away her life energy so the stars can shine. He also taught her that some stars may not like her, their hatred for her will grow and they will become 'black stars' and attack her (that's why she was hurt in earlier chapters). After completing her training Helios found out his life was in danger. Some one was after his golden crystal. Harmony knew that this person would take his life but he refused her help explaining this was his mission..  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids. I own Harmony though. CereCere and Helios are based on characters from Sailor Moon.  
  
Chapter 4: True forms revealed a real descendant from the heavens:  
  
Night fell quickly. "I, I hope Star made it out alright." whispered Harmony. She begins to think 'What if this was Raven's plot all along - No, this isn't his style.' "Ah" She clinged her hands to her arms. She backed up to the corner of her cell closest to the window. "No! NO! Not now!" Little balls of lights started to leave her body and go out the window of her cell. "No! Iie! (Iie= no in Japanese) It hurts this way!" She starts to shriek. The guard began to hear the racket. Raven was walking down that same hall to see her and deliver her with some food. When he heard her screams he dropped her tray and ran to her.  
  
When he got to her cell he stood in shock.  
  
"What the hell is going on here?" Asked the guard. Raven stood there.  
  
She screamed. She fell to the ground. She was drenched in her sweat. On her forehead there was a purple star illuminating on her forehead.  
  
"Open the door!" Raven ordered the guard.  
  
"Is it safe?" The guard asks.  
  
"Open it!" Shouts Raven. The guard jumps and fumbles for the key. He opens the door. Raven runs in. Harmony is crying.  
  
He puts her arm around his neck in an attempt to lift her to her feet. When he gets her to her feet she faints. Raven puts her back down. He lifts her again over one shoulder like she's a sack.  
  
"Hm. Coulda lost a few pounds." Raven has to add as he walks her to his room. He lays her on his bed. He sits on a chair in his room. Two hours later she wakes up.  
  
"Where?" She sits up and looks around.  
  
"In the base." Raven answers.  
  
"What base?"  
  
"Imperial."  
  
"..I can remember now, what room is this?"  
  
"Go check on the door, actually there is nothing there, what do I look like a receptionist?"  
  
"Sorry I asked." She looks down and lies back down on the pillow.  
  
"What's got you mixed up?"  
  
"It's complicated."  
  
"If your brain can handle it so can mine."  
  
"Fine, I'm the star goddess, process that." She mutters.  
  
"Great, a nut case." He laughs.  
  
"I am not a nut case!" She said slowly putting emphasis on each word.  
  
He gets up and takes a bottle of pain reveler and sets it next to her. "You can take four." He tells her.  
  
"I told you I am not crazy! It's true!" She crosses her arms then adds "I refuse to stoop as low as drugging myself."  
  
"Fine, have fun in the mental institution."  
  
"Fine don't believe me. I don't blame you in fact. Forget what ever I just said okay." She looks into no where.  
  
"I never said I didn't." He responds.  
  
She looks at him, lost for words. He sits in another chair right by her bed. She puts her head down.  
  
"So.you do believe me?"  
  
"As long as you can prove it." She shuts her eyes and lets the star on her forehead appear.  
  
"Is that enough?" She asks.  
  
"Hm."  
  
She sat up and stares at him.  
  
"Hypothetically what would I do if I kissed you?"  
  
"Maybe.I'd kiss you back.."  
  
"Well, I hate hypothetical questions." And he kisses her. 


	5. Chapter 5: Goddess knows all

Disclaimer: Sorry to disappoint you all but alas I do not own Zoids or any of their cool characters **Tears** But I do on the other hand own Harmony so back off! **Growls** CereCere and Helios are based on characters from Sailor Moon.  
  
Authors note: Hey Everyone it's me again! If you are liking the story thus far then REVIEW WHY DON'T YA! BTW Thanks Ai-chan for helping me portray Raven's character! You're the best ^.~ If you start noticing I am going in to old English its all Ele's fault I am so sucked into the world of Ele and Hiei I tend to lose myself in thinking what would Hiei do in the this situation or Harmony would start talking Old English all of a sudden _-_ If you wanna know what I am talking about you can take a look at their characters in "Hiei discovers Kazaa."  
  
Chapter 5: Goddess knows all:  
  
Harmony wakes up with Raven holding her tightly in his arms. She laid there wide awake, with a face of shock.  
  
Raven woke up eventually. He strokes her lose hair, that he took out of a braid. She lays there closing her eyes praying that moment wont end.  
  
But it had to.  
  
Harmony and Raven get up and change. There was nothing either of them wanted to say to one another, as they changed, brush their teeth, and hair. Raven took Harmony to the kitchen where he fed her breakfast.  
  
She finishes and they go back to his room.  
  
"We're leaving tonight."  
  
"No, I.can't go with you."  
  
"We're leaving Harmony."  
  
"No, you do not understand I physically can not go with you, I" She pauses. "I am pregnant with your child."  
  
"I didn't know you wanted to stay so badly."  
  
"No, really, I know I am...." She looks down scared for his reaction with a feeling of hopelessness running through her vanes.  
  
"I am too busy to be involved with games."  
  
"RAVEN!" she shouts "I am not playing goddamtit take me seriously!" She grabs his shoulders and looks into his eyes. "We're having a son together like it or not."  
  
"We're not having a son because you're not pregnant."  
  
"But Raven I-I am so suck it up." She lets go and looks down.  
  
He looks at her than walks out. She sits down on the bed. 


	6. Chapter 6: Break Down

Disclaimer: I am not the owner of Zoids or any of their characters. I am the owner of Harmony. CereCere and Helios are based on characters from Sailor Moon.  
  
A/N: Actually in case any of you were wondering (which you probably weren't but I'll tell you anyway.) I wrote this story all in one night at a friends sleep over so if there are odd ideas through out the story etc.it could have been caused do to sleep deprivation. LOL. Anyway I thought I would just mention it. ^.^  
  
Chapter 6: Break Down:  
  
Raven walks into her room at night. Harmony was crying. She lay in his bed drunk in her tears. Following Raven was Prozen. She lay motionless.  
  
"Pull yourself together!" shouted Raven.  
  
"She laid there. Prozen walked up to her. "Raven, what are you going to do with this pregnant woman?  
  
"What's the point, she's going to leave anyway." Raven retorts.  
  
Harmony closes her eyes in pain. "I want it dead, I want to be dead." She finally lets out.  
  
"I can arrange that." Adds Prozen excitedly.  
  
"So you can leave your son and do god knows what to every Republican soldier." Raven replies to her ignoring their remarks.  
  
"I did it with you.I love you Raven!"  
  
"I am going to puke" Prozen turns to leave "If you have second thoughts on that death plan of yours you know where to find me." Prozen adds as he leaves.  
  
"If you love me stay with me" adds Raven.  
  
"I-I can't" she begins to cry. "You know that!"  
  
"If you love me stay with me."  
  
"Why don't you come to me? Why must I stay here with you?"  
  
"Me, marching up to the Republican base without destroying it, I am sure they'll have a banner waiting for me." Raven jokes.  
  
"I can't stay, you know that Raven!"  
  
"I want you, why not what I want!"  
  
"Stop acting so childish! It can't always be what you want! I can't leave the army will kill me! And honestly do you think they want me here?" Harmony yells.  
  
"What will I say when he looks at me and asks who you are?" Raven says referring the baby growing inside of Harmony.  
  
"You will say you will meet her someday and I will see her again, we will fall in love all over and get married son. She left you this Zoid, she built it by her bare hands while you were in her stomach. I watched it happen. She was so amazing. Son, she was the most beautiful women I know, you will meet her one day."  
  
He goes over to her and holds her.  
  
"Send me to the hanger I shall begin." asks Harmony.  
  
He holds her closer. "As soon as you hear the heart beat I want to know."  
  
"I promise." Harmony replies. 


	7. Chapter 7: Building your life from head ...

A/N: I hope everyone is enjoying the story thus far. I really would like reviews (but please don't be too mean) because honestly reviews is actually what can make an author want to write and encourage them so please if you like my story thus far reviews are greatly appreciated! And enjoy chapter 7!  
  
Disclaimer: I think I missed this in a few chapters sorry please don't sue me! I don't own any of the original characters from zoids! I do own Harmony! Helios and CereCere are based on characters from sailor moon!  
  
Chapter 7: Building your life from head to toe:  
  
*9 months later*  
  
"I am almost done!" Harmony falls to the ground. Raven goes up to her.  
  
"Why are you screaming?"  
  
"It's coming out!" He looks at her shocked, and he runs off to get a guard to get doctors over right away.  
  
*10 hours later*  
  
Raven was holding to his and Harmony's son.  
  
"Vega...." He held him close. Harmony was asleep. He stayed close by her side until she woke up. A few hours later she comes to.  
  
"Raven?" She said deliriously.  
  
He handed her, her son.  
  
"Vega.." She says as she smiled. She loses her mile and sits up. "Raven, your son is here.you know what that means?"  
  
"That you going to leave and do as you please." He responded.  
  
"Raven, please, promise me you will find someone to make you happy. Also promise our son won't hate me, and will see me, the me you fell in love with." she tells Raven.  
  
"I can't make any promises since once you leave I will be heart broken." Raven replies.  
  
"I am sorry."  
  
"If you were sorry you'd stay."  
  
"I can't now but one day this cursed war will end and we will be together, but Raven, if some one makes you happy while I am gone stay with her. I sometimes think I don't deserve a second chance at this."  
  
"And if I can't get the happiness you gave me?" He asks Harmony.  
  
She thinks 'Heart broken once again Harmony?' then replies to Raven "I suppose that is up to fate."  
  
~Okay that's the end of Chapter 7 PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! 


	8. Chapter 8: 9 years later

A/N: I felt a little weird writing for chapter 8 nine years later but well that was the "magic number" to make Vega old enough to understand everything that's going on in the world around him but still not be too long for Harmony and Raven to lose the passion that bided them 9 years ago. So that's why that's the way it is ^.^  
  
Disclaimer: I know I forgot this in a few chapters so I am saying this now please don't sue me! I do not own Zoids or any of the original characters from zoid! But I do own Harmony! Two of the character (Helios and CereCere) are based on characters from Sailor Moon!  
  
Chapter 8: 9 years later  
  
"We are being attacked!" Rob shouted on the loud speakers as he lets the alarm ring. "Dispatch the Guardian Force!"  
  
"Harmony here, I am going out!" Harmony thinks '9 years the war ended..who could be so arrogant as to attack our base?...Could it be?...' "Rob! What am I up against?"  
  
"The computer shows a Genobreaker and some other Dinosaur like zoid. Be careful!"  
  
"Hey relax I am on the battle field too!" Van cuts in "Harmony! Don't take all the spot light!" He adds as they dispatch their zoids. Harmony goes out on the field and stops dead cold.  
  
"N-n-no way i-it can't be! Raven! Vega!" Harmony shouts.  
  
"You don't deserve to talk to me! And you most certainly don't deserve to see Vega!" Shouts Raven back.  
  
"Then why did you come here!"  
  
"Because I want to make you feel how I felt when you abandoned me! I want you dead." Raven says to Harmony coldly.  
  
"You will set our son after me to kill me?" Questions Harmony is disbelief.  
  
"Hm that's up for him to decide."  
  
Harmony was crushed. "Van get out of here!"  
  
"What, why?" Van asks.  
  
"This is my battle; don't dispatch any more pilots you got that?"  
  
He nods and leaves. She turns back to Raven and Vega.  
  
"You don't deserve me. You left me and abandoned me and you never even loved me or daddy!" Vega finally spoke.  
  
"Vega..my child, I love you and your father, I love you both and never meant for this to happened."  
  
"You could've stayed then, and I would have both my parents, and I wouldn't have to make daddy upset by asking about you." Vega sad oh so innocently.  
  
"Vega if it was up to me I would have never left you."  
  
"Then why did you?" Vega asks.  
  
"I had no choice, something your father can not understand!" She turns to Raven.  
  
"How do I know you're not lying to me, daddy said you lied to him when you said you loved him."  
  
Harmony was so upset now she can just burst. "Let me set you straight I love you, I loved your father..forever." She adds.  
  
"Dad said that you didn't even want me." Vega sounds sad.  
  
"I do! I do! I want you! Raven get your ass out!" She gets out of her zoid and so does Raven and Vega and she hugs Vega. Raven stands there not getting close to Harmony.  
  
"You really mean that?" Vega asks.  
  
"Yes!" She stands back up. "Wow! You've grown!" and he hugs her back.  
  
"I missed you mom, I wished you were there with dad and me, even if dad wants me to hate you, I love you, and I'm glad you're my mom." He's still holding onto her and he has small tears in his eyes.  
  
"I love you too, please, don't hate me."  
  
"I don't, maybe daddy will like you again and we can be a family." Vega asks.  
  
She holds onto to him. "I doubt your father wants." and she pulls him back and looks at Raven.  
  
And Vega looks at Raven. "I'm only talking to her for your sake."  
  
"Raven." She clears her throat. "It's been a while."  
  
"I believe it's been 9 years since you left Vega." Raven replies very bitterly.  
  
"9 years, still, you kept your promise." She bows. "Thank you." She's tearing.  
  
"Stop it! You've got nothing to cry over!" Raven barks at her.  
  
"Sorry." She mutters back.  
  
"I've had enough of your sorry apologies!" He shouts again. She turns away as if she had just been slapped.  
  
"Oh Raven," She looks down, she falls to the sand on her knees. She's just lost her strength.  
  
"Why did you go and do that, you hurt her, she's been sorry for a really long time, and she missed us and this is how you treat her?" Vega says to Raven.  
  
"She doesn't hurt enough! She has no idea what she put me through!"  
  
She looks down like a sick puppy who knows it did something wrong. "Just forgive me."  
  
"You'd have to beg me to get that!" Raven yells.  
  
"I beg you!" Harmony is on her knees. She looks up at him. "I just want your forgiveness."  
  
"Tell me this, do you still love me?"  
  
Harmony thinks 'Helios, please, forgive me for what I am about to say.." "Yes Raven, I promised to wait for you, but if you found someone, I am happy for you. Honestly." She smiles at him.  
  
"Dad tried so hard to find someone because you made him promise, but he loves you too much." Raven looks at Vega for saying that.  
  
"I am upset to hear that." Harmony looks away.  
  
"Even if he wasn't asked to say anything, it's true." Raven replies to her.  
  
"It is sad such a great person to have no one." She sighs.  
  
"I didn't want anyone but you."  
  
She looks up at Raven "Why would you want me?"  
  
"You taught me what love was like."  
  
"Why couldn't you move on? I - showed you pain, I am ashamed."  
  
"How can I move on with a constant reminder of you staring me in the face?" Raven said referring to Vega.  
  
"Raven.." Her voice trails off.  
  
"I don't want to stay with you because you might leave me again." Raven says coldly.  
  
"She grabs her skirt holding back tears. "I understand. You, you can leave if you want you've fulfilled your promise. Meet some women who won't leave you and you won't have to worry about."  
  
"Vega deserves to see you."  
  
"I know." She looks up at her son and smiles. "My eyes! He has my eyes."  
  
"Mom can I stay with you for a little while?" He's standing in front of her.  
  
She touches Vega's hair. "What's wrong with Raven?"  
  
"Nothing, I just want to be with you."  
  
She looks for Ravens approval. "Go ahead."  
  
"Raven you are welcome too, we are through with the war, please, besides, and you may find yourself a nice republican girl." Harmony asks.  
  
"I'm only staying because of Vega."  
  
"Understood." They walk inside and everyone gasps, when they walk in.  
  
"Get him!" Shouts Rob.  
  
"No!" Harmony stands in front of Raven. "No! Everyone meet Raven the father of my son, everyone meet Vega." She takes Vega and moves him forward. "Please welcome them." She asks politely.  
  
"Move back men." Rob orders.  
  
"Is this wise Rob." Karl asks.  
  
"We can trust her. Get them a room!" The guards salute and do as they were told.  
  
~That's the end of Chapter 8! 


	9. Chapter 9: Remembrance

A/N: I have been getting a lot of complaints about chapter size, so well to that, the thing is the book I write in is really small (you know so the teacher don't notice what I am doing) so to me these chapters feel like pages long but when I type them up I guess they are not. I also am trying to break it down by important events, some events are shorter to write then others, but I do believe my last two chapters were longer than usual, but I do realize this one is short, so I am sorry about that.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original characters from zoids! Harmony is my Original character. Helios and CereCere were based on characters from Sailor Moon  
  
Chapter 9: Remembrance:  
  
Night fell. Harmony crept back into her room. She looks up at her bed and sitting there was Raven.  
  
"Wh-wh-why are you here?"  
  
"To be near you."  
  
"I thought you wanted me dead."  
  
"The shrimp spoke some truth, you've suffered enough." She sits next to him on the bed.  
  
"You never scratched me up in the end" she said trying to lighten the mood.  
  
"We'll have to take care of that wont we?"  
  
"I suppose so." She starts looking for a cover, it became a bit chilly. He took her in his arms and stroke her hair.  
  
"Better?"  
  
"It's always better when you're here."  
  
***Morning***  
  
Raven puts his arms around her. Harmony turns to face him and he kisses her.  
  
"I am leaving soon." He finally said.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"A lodge nearby the base."  
  
"Am I welcome?" She asks.  
  
"Does that need answering?"  
  
"Does Vega know?" She asks.  
  
"Yes, I told him earlier." He replies.  
  
They look as the alarm sounds.  
  
"I won't be here when you come back." He explains to Harmony. "I left you directions to the place on your table."  
  
"Then I shall see you tomorrow night, tonight I'll spend with my son."  
  
~That's the end of Chapter 9 please review! ^.~ 


	10. Chapter 10: True Destiny:

A/N: Hey! This is the last chapter so remember if you liked this story reviews are always appreciated! Also I just wrote another story it's a one shot for Yu Yu Hakusho called "Hiei behind the wheel" so if your interested please read!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original characters from Zoids. Helios and Cere Cere are based on characters from Sailor Moon. Harmony is my original character.  
  
Chapter 10: True Destiny:  
  
***Evening of the next day***  
  
Harmony rode Star down to Ravens little lodge. She walks in with a huge bag on her back. She walks in. It was quite. She puts her ear to a door. 'He's in the shower.' She thinks. She walks to the small kitchen area. She opens her bag. Inside was dinner for the two of them.  
  
"Helios loved this recipe."  
  
"Whose Helios?" Harmony turns startled.  
  
"Someone close to me." She response to Raven who just walked out of the shower.  
  
"Close?"  
  
"I suppose you should know, but mind you, you never asked." She continues to cook while talking. "Helios was.my first love, he saved me, when I almost died, he took me in, gave me a home, life, love, and my identity.."  
  
"So what happened to lover boy?"  
  
"He died." She almost chokes on those words.  
  
"How?"  
  
She closes her eyes, she takes a deep breath. Someone attacked his place of worship for the sun. He didn't want me to get involved. So he ordered priests to lock me up. He gave me the thing she was after, his golden crystal. The fool.he knew he would die.so I came here to Zi. Few years later I was blessed."  
  
"Hm. He doesn't sound so great to me."  
  
"Well he was."  
  
"Hm." Raven wasn't fully dressed yet, in fact he had no shirt on yet but he did have pants on (sorry fan girls) but his hair was wet. Harmony said nothing by continued to prepare everything. She was a bit flustered by his appearance and she was blushing a bit, since the last time she say him in that matter was 9 years ago.  
  
"What's with the blushing?" Raven asks not really amused.  
  
"Umm." She replies not really being able to truly answer his question.  
  
"Is it because of this?" He gets up and twirls her around and kisses her. "Marry me."  
  
She smiles. "Yes." And he hands her a ring.  
  
~The End~ 


End file.
